The invention provides a dual wheel cleaner for tractors, combines, trucks, discs and so on, having dual wheels and/or discs for rolling along the ground and subject to clogging of material such as mud and the like between the wheels or discs. As used herein the term wheel includes equivalents such as discs and the like.
The present invention provides simple and effective means between the wheels for cleaning same. A third wheel or annular member having an outer diameter slightly less than the outer diameter of the dual wheels is suspended therebetween and radially movable relative thereto such that materials between the dual wheels at the bottom pushes the third wheel upwardly such that as the dual wheels rotate, material is discharged by the third wheel radially outwardly from between the top periphery of the dual wheels.